


Art for "Like gravity from underneath, we can't outrun our destiny"

by Ithilwen



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fillory (The Magicians), Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilwen/pseuds/Ithilwen
Summary: A talking rabbit appears out of thin air and Quentin's life takes a turn when he finds out that his grandmother left him the keys to a magical land. Overwhelmed, he wants nothing to do with it and plans on leaving it to someone better equipped to look after it. However, things change once he gets to know the place and a new High King is crowned.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for "Like gravity from underneath, we can't outrun our destiny"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like gravity from underneath, we can't outrun our destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784828) by [wordsinpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper). 



> Thanks to all the lovely people who inspired this and who worked so tirelessly to make this project a success - it was a pleasure to be able to lend a hand :) And thank you to my MHHE partner [ Dina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper) for your amazing fic, I love it so much!  
> Unfortunately my brain still breaks sometimes and so didn't manage to work on this as much as I would have wanted, but I wanted to challenge myself so here it is... I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pencils and sanguine on brown paper, Photoshop for the white tree


End file.
